


Your Touch Got Me Looking So Crazy Right Now

by cinnamonrollpuff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Handcuffs, My First Smut, Smut, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, blindfold, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonrollpuff/pseuds/cinnamonrollpuff
Summary: It's Lexa's birthday and what better way to spend it then epic birthday sex with her ridiculously gorgeous girlfriend Lexa Woods? Oh, I forgot to mention Clarke's desire to tease Lexa the entire night and make her crazy ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> First smut, don't expect too much XD

 The desire and lust never went away. That wasn't a hyperbole, that was literal. Each time they lied in bed together it was filled with sweaty bodies, tangled sheets, and ridiculously loud moans their neighbors could probably hear. The amount just seemed to never go away with these two. Those two were Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods. What better way to end Lexa's 23rd birthday then Clarke Griffin giving her that many orgasms?

       _March 19th, 2017._

Lexa was turned on. And I mean

_turned on._

Her amazingly gorgeous blonde girlfriend had her hand running up and down her upper thigh in the sexiest way possible. She knew she couldn't fuck the blonde right there because 1) Their friends were all there and 2) They'd get kicked out and possibly go to jail.

Clarke knew exactly what she was doing to Lexa and it drove her nuts. When Lexa thought it couldn't get any worse, the blonde scooted closer to her and whispered, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight that you won't be able to walk ever again." Not only that, but she decided to gently bite Lexa's earlobe and quietly moan in her ear.

 _Fuck_ , Lexa was wet. She was an absolute mess. It was quite lucky that their friends didn't seem to notice because they were having a conversation.

 

When they arrived at the bar, it was not a surprise to Lexa how further Clarke can go with her teasing.

At the dance floor, Clarke thought it would be a good idea to forcefully shove her ass in Lexa's crotch while they were dancing and start moving her hips to the rhythm. Lexa bit her lip so hard she thought she might have tasted blood for a second. The blonde turned her head and whispered. "Having fun yet birthday girl?"

"Clarke, I need you so fucking bad right now." Lexa breathed out

"I know, I can feel your wet pussy in my ass" Clarke winked.

Out of surprise, Clarke groped Lexa's wet cunt and rubbed circles on her clit. She smirked, happy with the reaction she got from her girlfriend.

Lexa thinks she might pass out if she doesn't get Clarke at this very second. She's honestly never been this wet before. Oh dear god the things Clarke Griffin does to her. She thinks she may cum just from the blonde teasing her.

 

When they arrived at the apartment building, both girls basically stumbled on their way in the entrance, both an extreme mess. They had an extremely heated makeout session in the elevator, no surprises there.

Lexa slowly pulled up the blonde's dress, feeling her wet center in her long soft fingers. Clarke moaned in her mouth as she continued to suck on Lexa's wet tongue, extremely excited for that long tongue to be in other places.

As Lexa fumbled with her keys, trying to get the door open, Clarke was hugging her waist from behind and kissing her neck, making the brunette go insane for her body.

When the door finally opened, Clarke wasted no time in shoving Lexa against the door, and kissing her with so much force, they both might as well be eating each other at this point. Clarke started to grind her crotch against Lexa's thighs, which made the brunette practically rip her royal blue dress, leaving the blonde in nothing but her bra that exposes a LOT of cleavage, and her soaking wet lace underwear.

Lexa stripped herself, leaving her completely naked, making Clarke even crazier, if that was possible at all. They both fell into the bed and Clarke fell on top of Lexa. "You're gonna cum harder than you ever have, birthday girl." With that, the blonde licked the brunette's thighs, smirking when she saw the swollen wet cunt in front of her own eyes.

"Oh fuck... if you tease me any longer I think I may pass out"

Clarke laughed and immediately placed her tongue on the brunette's clit, making her cry out in pleasure. She moved her tongue in circles and sucked on her girlfriend's pink pussy, pleased with the taste. She wasted no time in adding two fingers in her entrance, causing Lexa to hold her sweaty blonde curls and moving her hips up to her girlfriend's mouth.

Lexa knows she's gonna explode when Clarke decides to remove her mouth and digits, causing Lexa to feel nothing but cold air hitting her vagina. Clarke shushes her with a long kiss, basically shoving her tongue down Lexa's throat, making the brunette taste herself in the blonde's tongue.

The next thing Lexa knows, Clarke's pussy is on hers, and oh my does it feel good. The two slippery clits mold perfectly well with each other, and Clarke starts grinding her hips and making both of them scream out in pleasure.

The two were sloppily moving their hips in order to get more friction and in a few seconds, they cum on each other's pussies at the same time. And it was a huge mess.

"Oh we're not done quite yet." Clarke winks, much to Lexa's delight. So far, this was the best birthday she's ever received.

Clarke reached for a metal object in the drawer and Lexa's eyes widen as she lays her eyes on the handcuffs. They've only used it once and Clarke could see the excitement in the brunette's eyes as she handcuffs her hands behind the bed.

"Oh that's not all, I've got some more toys here."

"Fuck, Clarke"

The blonde reached for a blindfold and tied it around Lexa's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" She whispered seductively in the brunette's ear.

Lexa swallowed, and did nothing but nod, since she couldn't get any words out at the moment.

With that, Clarke started slowly licking her way down the birthday girl's body, making her twitch in excitement. She got a hold of her clit, which was surprisingly as wet as before. She kissed her wet pussy and easily slipped three fingers in the brunette's pussy, making her cry out.

It was extremely hot being in control over Lexa and doing whatever she wanted with her. She breathed on Lexa's clit, making her hips go up and release a moan. The blonde attacked her clit with her mouth and started sucking all the juices in her girlfriend's swollen pussy.

Clarke moaned on her clit, the vibrations causing Lexa to yell out in extreme pleasure. The digits slipping in and out of her pussy, along with Clarke's hot mouth caused Lexa to almost die right then and there.

"Fuck Clarke don't stop I'm gonna cum!" Clarke sucked roughly, then released her mouth, causing Lexa to whimper loudly.

"Sshh, you're in for a surprise baby."

Clarke wasted no time and applied her breasts on Lexa's extremely wet pussy, the feeling of Clarke's tits and nipple on the brunette's clit caused her to yell. Loudly.

"Oh Fuck!!"

The new sensation was overwhelming. It felt amazing and Lexa never would of thought she would be fucking Clarke's gorgeous breasts.

To make things crazier, the blonde lapped her tongue on her pussy, making Lexa whimper unintelligible words and mumble like crazy. Clarke's hard nipples fucking her along with the blonde's wet tongue made Lexa crazy. After a hard shove of her breasts and a rough suck, Lexa held her breath and yelled.

She yelled as loud as possible, gripping the blonde's head and wrapping her thighs around her head. This was the hardest she's ever came before and holy fuck did it feel good. Clarke was so fascinated by this, that she came along with Lexa, both girls having a big orgasm.

When Clarke removed the blindfold and handcuffs, Lexa looked down to see a huge wet spot on the bed, her eyes widening in realization.

"Did I... squirt?" She asked

"Hell yeah you did, and it was hot as fuck."

They both lied down on the bed, a sweaty mess and panting, both out of breath.

"Holy shit. That was the best birthday sex ever." Lexa laughed out

Both girls laughed in each other's shoulders. How wonderful they made each other feel.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
